


Наши люди

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Жизнь хороша, когда кругом наши люди.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Наши люди

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский национальный колорит, намеки на гет, несколько нецензурных слов, отклонение от канона, ООС, если вам кажется, что вы кое-что где-то уже слышали, то вам не кажется.

Когда Брок Рамлоу первый раз увидел особого Агента Гидры, кроме крайнего охуения его накрыло еще и нехорошим предчувствием. Полуголый киборг сосредоточенно оттирал кровь с левой, полностью металлической руки, валяющаяся на матах пятерка бойцов тихо подвывала. Помимо необычной конечности особое внимание к Агенту привлекала и его смутно знакомая физиономия.

Роллинз, помешанный на истории Второй мировой, после знакомства скроил умное лицо, которое пугало окружающих, и заново прошерстил имеющиеся в биографии Капитана Америки фото **–** и видеоматериалы. После чего созвал домой весь Альфа Страйк, выложил свои, подкрепленные доказательствами, подозрения и в красках расписал, что именно сделает с ними Роджерс, когда узнает, что его друг жив и находится в лапах старинного врага.

 **–** Вы как хотите, а я сваливаю на историческую родину. Заебутся искать среди кенгуру и вомбатов.

 **–** Не разводи хипеш на пустом месте, Джеки. Будем думать.

Чутье, доставшееся Броку от эмигрировавшей в свое время из России прабабки, занудно шептало ее же голосом: «Азохн вей. Мальчик мой, я понимаю, что ты такой же малахольный, как и твой папаша, кроме того тебе платят действительно хорошие деньги. Но таки пора спасать свою жопу, пока я еще не прокляла тебя за то, что ты вляпался в этот нацистский гадюшник». В результате мозгового штурма, заручившись гарантиями полной конфиденциальности и безопасности, назначили встречу с относительно адекватной Романовой.

Вдова выслушивала признания, постепенно сужая глаза до размера, который намекал на наличие в ее роду китайцев, но увидев на экране телефона тайком сделанное фото Агента, подтвердила давно подозреваемое Броком присутствие другой крови.

 **–** Вэй из мир! Яшенька! Живой!

 **–** Какой, к черту, Яшенька? Романова, тебе, конечно, простительно не знать американскую историю, но это Баки Барнс. Закадычный дружок Кэпа еще со времен его сопливого детства.

 **–** Да что вы говорите. Думаю, у нас с вами, Рамлоу, выйдет взаимовыгодное сотрудничество и каждый получит причитающийся гешефт. У меня к этому шлимазлу имеется пара вопросов. Роджерсу пока ни слова.

* * *

Через неделю Пирс отбыл с официальным визитом в Европу, и Брок начал претворять в жизнь разработанный план. Поскольку в отсутствие начальства ответственность за Железный Кулак Гидры была возложена на командира Альфа Страйк, никто и слова против не пикнул, когда Брок явился на базу и забрал Агента на полигон, для изучения новых видов вооружения в боевой обстановке. Техники только перекрестились и разве что в ноги не попадали с криком: «Спасибо, избавитель!». Характер у Агента был тяжелый, и весь персонал базы мелко трясся по углам, зная директиву руководства **–** рядовых исполнителей много, а Зимний Солдат единственный и неповторимый, поэтому попавшие под горячую руку свернутые шеи никто считать не будет.

Загрузившись в транспорт, отряд рванул сдаваться. Мэй, видимо на нервах, повязала пышный бант на металлическую руку Агента. От такого обращения тот охренел настолько, что всю дорогу до места встречи сидел с озадаченной рожей, изучая врученный материал о своей бурной молодости.

Колонна джипов припарковалась около загородного убежища. Перед входом рядком стояли: заложивший руки за спину Фьюри, притирающаяся к нему крутым бедром Хилл, довольно ухмыляющаяся Романова и суровый Роджерс, со щитом наперевес. Брок потом отчаянно жалел, что момент эпичной встречи старых друзей не удалось запечатлеть на видео. Роджерс чуть не уронил щит и кинулся навстречу с криком «БАКИ!». Агент притормозил его левой рукой и сердито заявил:

 **–** Успокойтесь, юноша. Не помните упаковку. Она, между прочим, денег стоит.

Брок подавил нервный смешок и отправился торговаться.

* * *

Помимо чутья Броку от прабабки достался еще и недюжинный актерский талант, так что прилюдное покаяние, а также флешка с неебическим количеством компромата обеспечили ему и его отряду полную амнистию. Фьюри, понявший, что получает в единоличное пользование три хеликерриера, сам ее подписал.

Роджерс был нейтрализован взяткой в виде Зимнего Солдата и носился с ним, как с писаной торбой. За пару дней удалось разработать грамотную стратегию, как без шума и пыли вычистить Гидру из ЩИТа. По-тихому подтянувшиеся в столицу остальные Мстители гарантировали успех операции. Из Асгарда прибыл Тор и напоил Барнса каким-то зельем, от которого тот проспал сутки, а проснувшись, обрел самосознание и сам стал носиться с Роджерсом, оберегая его от малейшего дуновения ветра, чем доводил окружающих до нервного тика.

Разглагольствования Фьюри на тему справедливого суда для высокопоставленных лиц, оказавшихся членами Гидры, прибавили Броку несколько седых волос. Выручил присутствующий на общем собрании умница Барнс, который скептически скривился и выдал:

 **–** Вы мне эти халеймесы для киндероу не рассказывайте. Нет такого обвинения, которое не сможет решить приличная бэца. Дайте список, я разберусь сам.

 **–** Баки, я иду с тобой, **–** тут же откликнулся Роджерс.

 **–** Стив, и что ты будешь делать? Держать надо мной зонтик, чтоб голову не напекло? Это не твои цоресы. Вот когда поедем наводить шорох по базам, тогда и намахаешься кулаками.

 **–** Половину беру на себя. У меня свои интересные методы, **–** мурлыкнула Романова.

 **–** А идише кецеле, не завидую твоей половине. Выбирай, **–** щедро разрешил Барнс.

* * *

Роджерса от Барнса отлепить не удалось. Кто там кому что держал **–** осталось неизвестным, но в течение следующих нескольких дней заголовки газет запестрели некрологами. Одна часть верхушки Гидры получила по аккуратной дырочке посередине лба, вторая же, включая Пирса, отправилась на тот свет в результате настоящей эпидемии инфарктов и аневризм.

Под прикрытием шумихи в прессе Фьюри и внезапно воскресший Коулсон, при поддержке Старка, вбешенного попыткой применить его собственные технологии против своего создателя, навели порядок в ЩИТе. По итогу в организации образовалось огромное количество вакансий, так что Брок и «неидейный» Альфа Страйк без работы не остались.

Роджерс посопел сурово, пригрозил лично оторвать голову каждому «если вдруг что», но отряд, с которым привык работать, в вояж по базам Гидры взял. Барнс, увешанный оружием как елка, перед выездом на первую миссию ошарашенно оглядел своего лучшего друга и возмущенно спросил:

 **–** Таки я не понял, что это такое. Стив, где твой автомат? Или хотя бы пистолет.

 **–** У меня есть щит.

 **–** Не тычь мне в нос своей суповой миской.

 **–** Мы тоже не зря рядом бегаем, **–** вставил Брок.

 **–** Наш Капитан не пользуется огнестрельным оружием, **–** подначила Романова.

 **–** Что, опять?! Ой-вэй, люди добрые, вы посмотрите, что творится. Эти поцы не выдали ему даже завалящий нож. Они хотят, чтобы мой мальчик умер, **–** Барнс взвыл круче, чем профессиональная плакальщица на похоронах.

 **–** Бак, перестань, **–** Роджерс покраснел и отобрал «глок» у Роллинза. **–** Вот, я вооружился.

 **–** Посмотрите на него, он вооружился. Ты хочешь, чтобы тетя Сара, упокой Господь душу этой святой женщины, пришла с того света и оттаскала меня за волосы? Я ей клялся, что сберегу твою тощую задницу, и что? Стоило мне на минуточку отойти, как ты уже умудрился утопиться. Бекицер, я сам тебя соберу.

Барнс уволок Роджерса в арсенал, но все расслышали происходивший там интереснейший диалог:

 **–** Моя задница давно не тощая.

 **–** Для меня она всегда была самый цимес.

Далее последовала длинная пауза, завершившаяся томно произнесенным:

 **–** И губы у тебя по-прежнему цукер зис.

 **–** Так ты помнишь?

 **–** Маор эйнай, а ты что думал? Я **–** «тут помню, тут не помню».

 **–** Баки!

Звон явно посыпавшегося с креплений оружия намекал на то, что вылет на миссию откладывается. Брок довольно усмехнулся и вытянул вперед руку:

 **–** Скидываемся, у меня все ставки записаны.

* * *

На миссии Роджерс продемонстрировал весьма приличную меткость, даже с ножами ловко управлялся. Барнс от удовольствия надулся как индюк, хоть и ворчал, что все его уроки похерены и возиться ему теперь с этим холомитным до седых мудей.

Когда обитатели базы отправились по разным направлениям: кто на тот свет, кто в глубокую кому, а особо сообразительные и удачливые **–** в тюремный отсек джета, Романова принялась потрошить сервера.

Барнс мягко ее оттеснил и с бешеной скоростью застучал по клавиатуре центрального компьютера.

 **–** Бак, что ты делаешь? **–** поинтересовался Роджерс.

 **–** Обеспечиваю бюджет нашей семьи. Мне за семьдесят лет прилично задолжали.

 **–** Ты хочешь взять деньги Гидры?

 **–** И это мне говорит мальчик, родителей которого звали Сара и Иосиф? Твои предки сейчас рыдают кровавыми слезами. Не хипеши, я много отдам на благотворительность.

 **–** Джозеф, **–** буркнул Роджерс.

 **–** Замолчи свой рот, а то я вспомню, какое имя было в твоей первой «утерянной» метрике.

 **–** Так Капитан Америка, значит, тоже из наших? **–** не удержался Брок.

Барнс в ответ уставился так внимательно, что позавидовал бы сам Вильгельм Рентген.

 **–** Как там звали твою прабабушку? А то у меня ваши личные дела пока не прочитаны.

 **–** Руффина, **–** ответил Брок и, подумав, гордо добавил: **–** Исааковна.

Барнс расплылся в улыбке:

 **–** Ну тогда шалом! Конечно, Стив наш мальчик, у кого-то есть сомнения? Ты на его нос полюбуйся.

 **–** Но он же блондин, **–** протянул Рамирес.

 **–** Смотря где.

 **–** Баки! Еще подробную карту распиши, **–** смутился Роджерс.

 **–** Что б ты понимал в генетике, Диего, **–** фыркнул Вальцман, тряхнув светлой челкой. **–** Насчет меня, думаю, все в курсе.

 **–** Вот именно, **–** кивнул Роллинз. **–** Мою бабушку тоже звали Сара.

 **–** А у меня маму Роза, а папу Марк зовут, **–** пробасил Таузиг.

 **–** Я на самом деле Мариам, **–** кокетливо хлопнула ресницами Мэй.

 **–** Мой дедушка Моисей, чтоб он был здоров, из древнейшего рода Эфиопии, **–** сверкнул улыбкой Нейт.

Остальные члены Альфа Страйк наперебой стали перечислять своих родственников, даже Рамирес в итоге пробурчал что-то о прадедушке Абраме.

Барнс улыбался все шире и в конце счастливо прикрыл глаза.

 **–** Ой амэхайя! Я-то думаю, что мне так хорошо, а просто вокруг наши люди. Будто в семьдесят девятый вернулся, когда меня на год отправили в Моссад.

 **–** Моссад сотрудничал с Гидрой?! **–** удивился Брок.

 **–** Что вы к нему пристали со своей Гидрой, **–** возмутилась Романова. **–** Между прочим, мы честно работали на КГБ.

 **–** Именно. Я в Советах «Хайль Гидра» вокруг никогда не слышал, хоть и дослужился до майора, **–** кивнул Барнс. **–** Ладно, раз такое дело, позабочусь, чтобы у всех присутствующих на счетах образовался нахес. В очередь и диктуем циферки.

* * *

Вернувшись домой, Брок проверил счет и обнаружил, что его нахес увеличился дважды. Причина стала понятна, когда сначала Барнс зажал его в углу и, пристально глядя в глаза, пояснил, что первым делом при любой жопе вытаскивать следует «его мальчика», а через день Роджерс проделал то же самое.

Брок даже честно сходил в синагогу и помолился за душу своей прабабки. Жизнь налаживалась, а продолжительность ее стремилась к бесконечности, если брать за аксиому факт, что смех эту самую продолжительность увеличивает. Поставщиком положительных эмоций являлся Барнс, работать с которым оказалось не только выгодно, но и очень весело.

Вот и сейчас главной задачей было не заржать в голос, глядя на ошарашенного Фьюри.

 **–** Что значит вы сегодня никуда не поедете? **–** гневно вопрошал тот.

 **–** Посмотрите на календарь. Какой у нас день недели? **–** флегматично отвечал Барнс.

 **–** Суббота.

 **–** Вот! И вы хотите, чтобы я в шаббат творил насилие? Не пылите, директор, мы спокойно убьем всех завтра.

 **–** Помнится, сенатор Стоун отправился в мир иной как раз в субботу.

 **–** Это был особый случай. Я помолился Господу нашему, и он явил чудо. У всех была суббота, а у меня четверг. Бекицер, все завтра.

Роджерс стоял отвернувшись к окну и, судя по подрагивающим плечам, тоже изо всех сил сдерживал смех.

 **–** Ты очень избирательно вспоминаешь о своей еврейской крови, **–** подначил он Барнса на выходе из зала. **–** Кто вчера трескал сало, которое привезла из Киева Наташа?

 **–** Стив, вот ты где надо умный, но иногда чисто мишугенер. Теперь все знают, что у нас есть сало, **–** возмутился Барнс. **–** Еще не хватало мне работать в ущерб личной жизни. Между прочим, я еле уговорил Фиму закрыть ресторан на сегодняшний вечер. И то только потому, что если бы я не сделал кое-что в пятьдесят четвертом, то папа Фимы не сделал бы его в шестидесятом.

 **–** Не любишь скопление людей? **–** спросил Брок.

 **–** Я тебя умоляю, что б ты в этом понимал. Когда в камере места не было, чтобы лечь, вот это скопление.

 **–** Официально о том, что Баки жив, еще никто не знает, приходится нам пока скрываться, **–** вздохнул Роджерс.

Брок вспомнил о длинном ряде цифр на личном счету и решил проявить благодарность.

 **–** Есть у меня пара хороших знакомых. Очень умные люди, они помогут. Пора воскрешать твоего друга, Кэп.

* * *

Вечером в ресторане на Брайтон Бич за столиком собралась такая компания, что владелец заведения чуть не прослезился от умиления и лично обслуживал гостей.

 **–** Плен длиною в семьдесят лет **–** это прекрасно, женщины будут рыдать, но вот мужчины в погонах быстро найдут, каких собак навешать на бедного мальчика, **–** решительно заявила Анна Кацман **–** лучший адвокат города. **–** Это хорошо, что у вас хватило ума не трясти грязным бельем ЩИТа на всю страну.

 **–** Поддерживаю. Пусть Зимний Солдат останется страшилкой спецслужб. Скажите, в то место, где в сорок пятом произошло несчастье, есть доступ? **–** уточнил Берни Лозински **–** владелец успешного пиар-агентства.

 **–** Рельеф местности крайне сложный, но, думаю, сейчас любители экстремального туризма вполне способны добраться. Тогда поисковую операцию не могли начать из-за погодных условий, была сильная метель. А потом... я уже не имел возможности, **–** мрачно ответил Роджерс.

 **–** Не казни себя, ахавати, **–** Барнс нежно поцеловал Роджерса в висок.

 **–** Таки вы что, пара? **–** оживился Берни.

 **–** Да, **–** прозвучало одновременно.

 **–** Что ж вы сразу не сказали! Я уже вижу заголовки во всех топовых изданиях!

 **–** Берни, репутацию одному мальчику мы спасем, но второму можем сильно испортить, **–** постучала длинным ногтем по столу Анна.

 **–** А мне плевать, **–** заявил Роджерс.

 **–** Ну тогда работаем! Сделаем все красиво. Если не ошибаюсь, в том ущелье ведь имеется река?

 **–** Я в нее и упал, **–** кивнул Барнс.

 **–** Отлично! Мне нужна какая-нибудь старая заброшенная база этой вашей Гидры.

 **–** Найдем, **–** ухмыльнулся Брок.

* * *

Привлеченный к делу Старк быстренько сварганил весьма реалистичную конструкцию. Когда Барнс с шутками-прибаутками на пробу улегся внутрь, Роджерс юмора не оценил и, затейливо матерясь, выволок свое «золотце» наружу, грозно потребовав:

 **–** Баки, не делай мне инфаркт. Положим манекен.

Барнс начал спорить, напирая на то, что при крупных планах должна быть достоверность. Роджерс был неумолим и продолжал поражать окружающих мастерским владением ненормативной лексикой. Сдался он только после того, как Барнс взял его лицо в ладони и тихо сказал:

 **–** Мне это нужно. Я хочу почувствовать. Как бы было здорово, если бы не было всего, что со мной случилось. Если бы я просто мирно спал и ждал, пока за мной придет мой любимый человек.

Через пару недель вся страна наблюдала за кадрами, полученными из неизвестного источника. Суровые бойцы Альфа Страйк, пыхтя, выволакивали из гигантской холодильной камеры, находящейся в заросшей паутиной лаборатории, ледяную глыбу. Внутри нее угадывался силуэт человека, одетого в синюю куртку и темные штаны. Застывшие во льду кровавые ручейки добавляли драматичности. У входа в... (засекречено), расположенную в... (засекречено), на поставленную на землю глыбу буквально рухнул Капитан Америка, не сдержавший скупых мужских слез. Слезами же увидевших это домохозяек можно было наполнить небольшое водохранилище.

Следующий месяц позабытые звезды шоу-бизнеса кусали локти, а те, кто поумнее, вовсю распинались, голося о своей горячей поддержке разлученной почти на век влюбленной пары. Общественность, затаив дыхание, следила за тщательно дозированными известиями о самочувствии чудом выжившего сержанта Барнса.

«Старк Индастриз» с помпой «начала разработку высокотехнологичного протеза» для покалеченного героя. Брок при деловом обсуждении (а если быть откровенным **–** при дележе будущих порнусов, сопровождавшемся швырянием документации и предметов разной степени тяжести) присутствовал по просьбе опаздывающей миссис Кацман. Безостановочно сыпавшиеся «лех тимцоц» и «бен зона» прекратились, стоило Анне сурово кашлянуть, входя в кабинет. Барнс после этого начал смотреть на Старка с уважением, приговаривая:

 **–** Какой умный мальчик! Говард бы им гордился.

Под шумок команда, которую теперь именовали «Наши люди», вовсю зачищала базы Гидры по стране и планировала вскоре начать европейское турне. Бартон пролез в состав по протекции Романовой, предъявив прадедушку Ицхака. Беннер, который, приподняв очки, спросил: «Что? Есть сомнения?», периодически с удовольствием выгуливал Халка на особо крупных объектах.

К Дню Независимости команда взяла небольшой отпуск, а Барнс взял приличное вознаграждение за эксклюзив и появился на шоу Эллен. Блестя глазами, набриолиненной по старой моде челкой и металлической ладонью **–** остальные части тела были грамотно упакованы в свитер «оверсайз» и широкие брюки, дабы не выдать реальные размеры увеличившейся на многоразовом питании мускулатуры, **–** Барнс рассказывал историю любви, достойную Оскара. Роджерс, не выпускавший из рук живую ладонь своего Баки, скромно поддакивал в нужных местах.

Во время интервью удалось мастерски разыграть запланированную Берни сцену. Барнс «случайно» отломил подлокотник диванчика и с видом смущенного херувима долго извинялся за неуклюжесть **–** мол, не привык еще к силе, полученной, как оказалось, во время бесчеловечных экспериментов доктора Золы. Этот эпизод был запущен в сеть отдельным роликом и порвал интернет, побив по количеству просмотров даже видео с котятами.

Брок с нежностью обозревал на экране телефона вновь увеличившуюся сумму личного счета.

* * *

Часть общественности слегка побузила, крича, что негоже Капитану Америке быть бисексуалом, но быстро заткнулась, когда порицаемый Капитан и его верный сержант (одетый в более современный вариант своей военной формы, обтягивающий интересные места) вместе с остальными Мстителями отразили атаку огромных и весьма грозных на вид инопланетных монстров. Тор перед началом операции долго увещевал, чтобы тварюшек сильно не калечили **–** они только с виду ужасные, но нрав имеют добрый и дрессировке хорошо поддаются. Отсутствие даже мало-мальски раненых обывателей и точечные разрушения давно нуждавшихся в капитальном ремонте зданий сообразительность живности подтвердили.

А когда еще и Европа подключилась с заявлением, что если Америка героя не ценит, то любая страна с удовольствием оденет Капитана в цвета своего национального флага, общественность стала практически требовать свадьбу и желательно в прямом эфире.

Роджерс выставлять личную жизнь напоказ категорически не желал. Барнс пообщался с Берни и калькулятором и взялся за уговоры. Старк же, уверенный в успехе, в свою очередь взялся за подготовку мероприятия, сказав, что пора тренироваться перед своим бракосочетанием.

Роджерс ходил с поволокой в глазах и виднеющимися из-под воротничка формы непроходящими засосами. Через неделю бастион пал.

* * *

Брок еще раз поправил бабочку и протянул руку за бокалом щедро разливаемого виски. Поскольку все Мстители пошли в «подружки» Роджерса, Барнс решил не отставать и припахал Альфа Страйк в свою команду поддержки. Глядя, как нежно целовались под крики «Мазлтов!» два суперсолдата, Брок чуть не прослезился. Даже подумал, грешным делом, что и самому пора бы, да только с кем? Неожиданно рядом выросла Романова, ослепляя своим декольте и благоухая дорогущим парфюмом.

 **–** Рамлоу, а как ты относишься к детям?

Брок от неожиданности чуть не поперхнулся и, отдышавшись, ответил:

 **–** Мне своих великовозрастных оболтусов за гланды, так что пусть цветы жизни растут на чужом подоконнике.

Видимо, ответ был правильный, потому что нежная, но крепкая ручка Наташи ухватила Брока за шею, волнующе царапнув кожу острыми ноготками.

 **–** У русских есть примета. Чтобы пара не развелась, свидетели со стороны жениха и... в нашем случае второго жениха должны переспать.

 **–** Что, все?!

 **–** Не делай мне нервы, Брок, идем.

Брок еще раз посмотрел на волнительное декольте и услышал голос любимой прабабушки: «Только попробуй упустить такую хорошую девочку, цудрейтер. Беги вприпрыжку, и чтоб свадьба была не хуже этой».

 **–** Что ты скажешь о бракосочетании на каком-нибудь уединенном острове? **–** Брок решительно обнял тонкую талию и повел Наташу в сторону арендованного для празднества отеля.

 **–** Будем посмотреть. Но фамилию я оставлю свою.

 **–** Свою?! Нет уж, яфати, сделаем все как положено.

 **–** Ой-вей, еще не принес мне первую зарплату, а уже кричит, что хозяин в доме.

Парочка хоть и бурно переругивалась, но траекторию движения не меняла и даже увеличила скорость.

Баки проводил глазами Брока и будущую миссис Рамлоу, усмехнулся и подмигнул Стиву.

 **–** Вот что значит наши люди. Шикарная пара. Двадцатку гони.

 **–** Натурой отдам, **–** пообещал Стив и поцеловал своего супруга.


End file.
